powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!
is the fifth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the debut of OtomoNin UFOmaru and the Shurikenjin UFO combination. Synopsis A new Yokai, Ungaikyo, has appeared in the city. When the Ninningers arrive, they find that it has just been giving balloons to children. The Yokai claims it just wants to be popular. The ninjas decide to watch it for a while, taking turns. However, Kasumi is unable to get enough sleep since she is continuing with her university studies. She dreams of becoming a scientist, but has started to have doubts about whether she can be both a student and a Ninninger. Then, Takaharu and Ungaikyo disappear… Plot One day, a corrupted Sealing Shuriken infects a parabolic antenna, creating Yokai Ungaikyo. The Ninningers are alerted by his creation and hurry to his current location, only to witness him giving away balloons to some children. All of them are confused as to whether or not attack him and in the end, decide to take turns looking after him. Kasumi arrives late, as she had a lecture at her school. Her dream is to become a scientist after hearing of Yoshitaka Igasaki's ability to communicate with 30 alien languages as a child. After all of the balloons have been delivered, Ungaikyo uses them in his illusion ability to create multiple giant Gengetsu Kibaoni clones. The clones attack the citizens, enabling Kyuemon Izayoi to collect their fear. AkaNinger and AoNinger summon their OtomoNin, but both are malfunctioned by the Yokai. Using the Wood Technique to create a kite, AkaNinger pursue Ungaikyo in an aerial combat. One of his arrows targets a Gengetsu illusion, which hits one of Ungaikyo's balloon and simultaneously erases the fake Gengetsu. Realizing how it worked, Kasumi returns with a device which she uses to disrupt Ungaikyo's ability and destroy his balloons. As the other Ninningers unite, they weaken him with several techniques and finish him with the Simultaneous Ninja Violent Slash. A Sealing Shuriken later reacts and creates the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO. Raizo Gabi tries to challenge AkaNinger, but their fight is interrupted with Ungaikyo's revival. AkaNinger promises to fight him later and tries the new OtomoNin Shuriken, but fails. The Ninningers summon their OtomoNin and form Shurikenjin Drago to chase Ungaikyo, but their speed gradually decreases when almost reaching the atmosphere until a saucer-like OtomoNin that AkaNinger summoned earlier comes to their aid and forms Shurikenjin UFO. Arriving on the moon, both giants fight which ends with Ungaikyo being destroyed by the Shurikenjin: UFO Big Bang. Yoshitaka remembers that the OtomoNins he built were actually made with cooperation by several aliens that contributed their technology. Kasumi reveals that she had already anticipated what Ungaikyo had planned, but refused to tell anyone as they didn't ask. Takaharu however has forgotten his promise to fight Raizo, who is still waiting on the street. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Gengetsu Kibaoni, Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi, Shurikenjin Drago: *Yokai Ungaikyo: *Dragomaru: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Strike), Shinobimaru, Goton (Wood Setting), Paon (Stretching Technique), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), UFO (UFOmaru) *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Strike), Dragomaru, Goton (Water Setting), AoNinger (Ninja Flash) *KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Strike), Goton (Earth Setting), KiNinger (Ninja Flash), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Strike), Goton (Earth Setting), ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Byunmaru Errors *A cameraman is visible in KiNinger's, ShiroNinger's and MomoNinger's visor when the team is checking the new Nin Shuriken. *Similar to the previous OtomoNin, UFOmaru was named by Takaharu Igasaki. However, Yoshitaka also called it by this name, even though the team was still in space at that time. Although this could be easily resolved by the notion that Takaharu and his father are said to think similarly, an idea that could be extended to his grandfather as well. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . **This Super Hero Time was bookended by scenes of ( ) and Shunsuke Nishikawa (Takaharu Igasaki) in the promoting as well as taking for a spin. *'Viewership': 3.9% *'Sealing Shuriken Purified': 5 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession': 4 **'In Kyuemon's possession': 1 *'Most fireworks in closing credits: '''Omitted *A pun can be heard in Ungaikyo's early scene where he doubles Yokai with Ryoukai (Japanese for roger). DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: ''Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!, Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away, Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! and Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢宇宙忍者UFOマル！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢宇宙忍者UFOマル！｣ See Also (fight footage & story) (Hacktrack fight footage) References Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger episodes